


The Cold Hurts

by Jinckxs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Frozen AU, Hella, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinckxs/pseuds/Jinckxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gav runs away when his powers of ice are unleashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Hurts

                              

 

                                                                   It had happened last night. When Michael announced that he was getting married to Ryan Haywood mad king of the southern isles. Its not that Gavin was mad that his brother was getting married, but its the fact the Michael had only met Ryan that day. I mean it was  **that day**. Michael went to his older brother to ask for his for blessing since he had just become the king of Arendelle. Gavin had obviously said no, Michael didn't even know the man for christ's sake, but Michael didn't leave his brother alone about it. Gavin had told the guards that the party was over and to close the gates. That's when everything went haywire. Gavin hadn't learned to control his powers, so he always wore gloves at public outings. As Gavin was walking away telling the guards to close the doors Michael grabbed his glove and demanded to talk. Gavin quickly retaliated, spinning around to grab his glove accidentally creating many ice spears on the ground. There were many gasps and mutters of witchcraft. Gavin began to run away terrified of what people would think. Michael chased after him frantically with Ryan assuring Gav that everything was going to be fine, but he was consumed by fear. 

                                                                  Michael had run after Gav to try to get him to return to Arendelle. He had left Ryan in charge while he was gone, again he had only met the man that day. While Michael was on the hunt for his magically inclined brother he met an ice pick named Ray. He insisted that he help Michael up to the northern mountains where his brother was located. When Ray complained about the blizzard Michael corrected him in saying "that's no blizzard that's my fucking brother who had to have magical icy powers." Ray only replied saying "you must really hate him." Michael said. " no he's my brother i love him, if i hated him i wouldn't have come to save him." "i guess you're right." Ray replied. When they got close to the mountains a pack of wolves started to chase them and the vicious wolves chased them all the way to a cliffside where they were forced to jump. They barely made the jump and in the process Ray's sled got utterly battered. Michael simply replied " shut the fuck up i'll buy you a new sled when we get back to Arendelle." the first sign that they were getting closer to Gavin is that they saw a beautiful ice fortress in the distance. Ray looked in awe and said " I guess we should head towards that." " no shit, fuckface." Replied Michael. They then saw stairs leading up to the fortress and walked up them slowly in fear of slipping. When they finally reached the frozen fortress of awesome Michael suggested that Ray stay outside. As soon as Michaael walked into the fortress Gavin felt his presence. Fearing judgement he quickly hid himself in a dome of ice. As Michael roamed around the fortress he admired his brother's craftmanship. When Gavin heard his brother admiring his fortress he realized that his brother was not scared of his gifts. Then he quickly deformed his dome of ice and throughly searched for his brother. When Gav finally found Michael he quickly extended his arms for a hug. They hugged and Michael asked " why'd you run away?" " I was afraid of judgement." Gav replied. "Hey you look at me, If anyone says anything i'll fucking have them royally executed." " Now let's go home."                   

 

 

                                                                                    **EPILOUGE**     

 

 

 

                                                                                     When Michael, Gav, and Ray got back to Arendelle Ryan had died. Apenrently he had a neurax worm inside his brain which ate it from the inside. Michael had fallen for Ray anyway. They then  quickly got married. No one had judged Gavin after Michael had announced what he would do to people who judged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friends love RT and frozen so this happened.


End file.
